


Roses for my love

by STsuki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flowers, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mañana de dulzura y besos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses for my love

El sol golpeó de lleno sobre su rostro y Tim se retorció contra las mantas cálidas y suaves buscando a tientas un cuerpo que no estaba más ahí. Frunció el ceño y parpadeo despierto. La ventana apenas hizo un chirrido oxidado, las cortinas revolotearon como si se tratara de una casual ventisca matutina y su expresión se suavizó inclinando el rostro hacia arriba. Un brillante, fragante y apresurado ramo de rosas de colores pastel estaba casi desparramado frente a su nariz. Detrás había una sonrisa preciosa, preciosa en un rostro radiante.

—Kon… —susurro con voz áspera, tomando delicadamente el ramo que le era ofrecido. Lo llevo a su nariz mientras miraba esa expresión tambalearse un poco a algo más primario, mientras se estiraba consciente del cuadro que estaba pintando

—Uh… Volé de regreso cuando te escuche despertar. Creí que tendría un par de minutos más para conseguir el almuerzo —dijo flotando cada vez más cerca de su expresión suave y relajada. Su cabello despeinado era todo un lío sobre la almohada y el contraste con los colores de las rosas era una cosa seria de admirar. Podía pasar todo el día catalogando y memorizando  los detalles, apreciando la ondulación en la piel y los diferentes tonos que adquiría según la posición y la luz que se colaba por la ventana. La cara de granito era una cosa con los murciélagos. Claro, con Tim solo bastaba que la puerta de su habitación se cerrara y obtenía el permiso de hacer odas deliciosas a su maravilloso cuerpo.

El erotismo  era un aspecto que podía imaginar todos tenían aún si le gustaría poner lejía a su cerebro sólo de imaginar a Bruce y Clark. Iugh. No.

Tim mordió el labio inferior con fuerza suficiente para precipitar el flujo de la sangre sin apartar sus ojos de Kon. Sabía que podía escuchar y hacerlo pensando en ello, era un par de grados más caliente que la acción en si misma hasta que oh, ¡oh!

Kon tiro de las mantas, Tim se arqueó y se retorció como un gato, sus manos se aferraron al colchón, abrió sus piernas con la más descarada insinuación y Kon gimió recordando cómodamente su primera vez. Había usado su camiseta y devastadoramente había mostrado su cuerpo listo para él, húmedo y relajado, en una pequeña cama demasiado estrecha para los dos, había sido perfecto. Era absolutamente perfecto.

—Buenos días…

—Buenos días a ti, muy buenos… —susurro hundiendo sus labios contra la boca suave y exuberante, buscando comodidad y confort en las curvas firmes del cuerpo de Tim.

Tal vez debía llevarle flores, más seguido. Tener pétalos en el cabello, y la fragancia por todo su cuerpo en realidad era bastante bonito. Casi tanto como quererlo.

**Author's Note:**

> hola! gracias por leer!! en mi exploración del DCU salió esta pequeña historia porque me encanta el timkon!! Sep, son adorables. Y hay un fanart que me inspiró. Lo buscare y despues lo traeré.
> 
> Gracias de antemano por los kudos y comentarios.


End file.
